Talk:Eclipse Knights
Pretty good for a new user, I'll give you that, although it's a pretty typical backstory. It's good to see you've adhered to our three paragraph limit. As for the infobox, I dunno about you, but it doesn't seem to want to work on this article for me. Did you notice this problem? If it is a widespread problem I'll have to keep looking into what the fuck's gone wrong with it, so until then please bear with us. (Probably Wikia's fault, because the code looks fine. It's always Wikia's fault it seems.) — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 11:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah! Yes NecrusIV, the infobox is not working for me. Its okay though, don't get too worried with trying to fix it... there isnt a cumpolsory rule on using infoboxes is there? XD BlueEyeLeft (talk) 00:44, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Fixed it. --Imposter101 (talk) 00:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks Imposter, probably just another sudden addition Wikia added in expecting the unwashed users to find it out for themselves. Also, BlueEyeLeft, no, there is no current rules regarding compulsory usage of infoboxes. New users struggle enough with property templates, we don't want complete bedlam here. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:47, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I like this Chapter. Have a Chapter Symbol on me. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 04:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh neeeat! Thankyou so much! I'm using that one right away :) BlueEyeLeft (talk) 04:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Chapter Cry is quite wordy. You should try to shorten it. ""We shall not stop until all parts are whole. The legacy lives for tomorrow!"" Change that to. "Thou shalln't stop until its whole. For the Legacy lives!" Considering your chapter has space combat as a speciality. What would your chapter fleet be like? Most chapters have 2-3 Battle Barges, Some chapters have up to 10 Strike cruisers. If you are understrength you could push that number down to 5 strike cruisers and maybe 2 battle barges. Also what makes a good story usually is one that pits them against another race to show how effective they are. Goodluck have fun writing. StormWarriors2 (talk) 14:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) A lore/science based consideration for any chapter who specializes in space combat. A plasmagun or any plasma weapon fired within the tight atmospheric confines of a space ship is a significant risk, the weapon first is actually capable of burning a small hole through the outer hull and venting atmosphere, next is that the compressed atmophere doesn't allow the energy of a plasma shot to disappate as normal increasing the weapon's effect allowing it to burn/light on fire things that are a noticeable distance from the actual shot, and even bypassing the shielding of the plasma weapon and putting the user at risk. While the plasmagun is kinda the most outstanding of them there are actually a number of energy weapons that are ill suited for shipboard combat, meltas again could punch through to the vacuum of space. However if you want this gives you a rare opportunity to devise a number of alternative weapons. Perhaps for the sake of the devestating effect i mentioned with plasma the chapter uses a plasma explosive rocket, or wider use of seige drills and similar weaponry to replace say las-cannons or multi-meltas. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ^^^^ Forgeworld has something like that , and also this. During the preheresy it was quite common to have those things. So the ecplise knights might have the newer versions of these weapons. I mean I made a custom pattern bolter. I mean I am all for different types of power armor, I mean its not impossible for Space Marines to have different marks of armor. StormWarriors2 (talk) 21:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thankyou very much for the help, guys! Soo many comments XD I'll certainly use the shortened warcry, it does sound a little better. The lore advice is very helpful to, I'll add it in as this article expands :) BlueEyeLeft (talk) 02:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Love the chapter, do they move as one or spread out? also pls add a quotes section, I find they bring pages to life through interactivity. Zeph gm (talk) 13:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC)